Birthday Crash
by Invader Johnny
Summary: AU Fic, Prince Danny is about to turn a year old and is about to be given a present unlike anything he s ever gotten, takes place during the fic "Dawning Of A Sun" by Pearl84.


_**Birthday Crash.**_

_**Author Notes: Well everyone this is a one-shot that is being posted under the permission of my fellow writer and friend Pearl84, this basically takes place during her fic "Dawning of a Sun" and if you been reading her story then you all know how old Danny is so far, well in here he just turns one and is about to have his first adventure, neat huh?**_

_**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom doesnt belong to me and neither does the AU "Dawning of a Sun" they belong to Butch Hartman and Pearl84 respectably.**_

_**Well read and enjoy.**_

* * *

According to everyone in the ghost world, it had been exactly one year since Danny was formed and that meant there was chaos everywhere. Everyone, even those that didn't live within the kingdom's boundaries were invited to the Prince's first birthday. And while those outside the palace rushed about trying to find suitable gifts as well as preparing themselves for the occasion, those inside were rushing about getting the grand ballroom and everything else ready for the celebration. Even the king and queen were overwhelmed with things to do for the celebration that would take place in a few hours.

Everyone was in frenzy… everyone, except for the birthday boy.

Danny was currently in his playpen, lying on his back. He bubbled excitedly, occasionally saying broken words as he played with the different colored energy balls above him. Every time he would touch them they would change colors. And although the toys kept the one-year-old very entertained they also helped him use his powers.

Whenever he would allow more of his energy to come out of his hands, the balls intensified in their colors--something that the child had realized very quickly. In fact, he was catching on to a lot of his powers; two of them being levitation and intangibility. He had realized the two aided him into getting what he wanted. And that was to explore.

But luckily his playpen kept him inside, since it was designed for a ghost baby. Still, Danny wasn't too keen on being kept confined for very long; but with his parents and everyone else busy, he had to stay in there.

At seeing his mother pass by, Danny rolled off his back and quickly sat up. "Ma!" he called out in Ghost Speech, floating closer to the playpens wall. "Wan ou!"

Desiree searched through a drawer with baby clothes in it as she answered in the same language, "Give me a minute, Danny."

Danny just babbled, his ghostly tail curling around him, while the tip flickered occasionally like a cat's tail would as he anxiously watched his mom go inside the bathroom. But then the toddler's attention went to the bedroom door opening.

"Des!" Vlad called as he walked into the room.

"I'm in here, Vlad?" Desiree called from within the restroom, quickly peeking her head out to look at her husband.

He grinned excitedly at her as he moved across the room. "I got Daniel's gift. Skulker is going to bring it with him when he gets here."

Desiree smiled uncertainly. "Don't you think he's too young for something like that?"

Vlad waved his hand dismissively. "Nonsense. It's small. And I think he'll enjoy playing with it. Plus, it'll help him hear more of our own language."

Desiree nodded. "Have you seen it?"

Vlad gave her a sheepish look. "Well, I saw the litter. But I didn't really decide on one specifically… But I asked Skulker to pick one out. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Desiree laughed. "if you believe so!"

Vlad was about to protest, but Danny cut him off. "Da! Da!" he called out.

"I think that's you, love," Desiree teased.

Vlad left the bathroom and smiled as he walked over to his son. "Hello, little Phantom. Want out?"

Danny babbled excitedly. "Da! Da! Da!"

The king touched the top of the pen and the pink shield covering it vanished. Danny wasted no time in floating up and falling into his father's waiting arms.

"You're growing too fast, Daniel," he said fondly, gently touching his son's symbol, while he cradled him in his arms.

Danny cooed contently as his aura turned brighter, while he also lifting a hand to touch his father own symbol. As result, Vlad's aura responded the same way as Danny's.

"Des," the King called, though his attention stayed on his son. "Don't you think it's a tad too early to get dressed? …I wouldn't mind lying down for a moment…. What do you think, Daniel?"

Danny giggled and flew out of his hold. He landed on the bed with a bounce before sitting up and clapping his hands excitedly. "Or we could play," the father said with a chuckle.

He walked over to Danny before sitting beside him on the bed. Danny quickly placed his hands on top of his fathers. "Bah?" he asked.

"You have to help," Vlad responded.

Babbling something back, the Prince looked down at his hands and furrowed his eyes in concentration. Vlad watched him with amusement as he slowly made his hands glow green.

"Bright boy!" Vlad beamed, lighting his own hands with energy, only it was a blue color. "Ready?"

Danny nodded and grinned. The baby watched happily as his father made a small sphere of energy in his hands. He then placed his little hands on it and caused it to turn green.

"Bah!" he cried out happily taking the sphere from his dad's hand and falling back on the bed with it.

"Yes, you made a ball," Vlad said with a chuckle.

Right then, Desiree stepped out of the bathroom and picked up her child's closing and a jewelry box. "Come on, Danny, we have to get you ready."

Danny sat up as his mom approached and lifted his ball at her. "Bah!"

"That's lovely, little Phantom. But we have to go. It's your birthday today. Everyone wants to see you," she said with a smile as she sat on the bed.

Danny just tilted his head, but then giggled and continued to play with the energy sphere.

You know, Vlad. I've been thinking," Desiree said, slipping on Danny's shirt and buttoning it up half way. "I would like to teach Danny Human Speech. Of course, we'll need to wait until his older when he has our own speech better learned… But, eventually…We could teach him?"

Vlad frowned as he looked down at Danny, who was paying them no mind since he was excitedly trying to make his glowing ball bigger by using his own energy. "I do not understand why you feel the need to teach him Human Speech, Des. He is not going to need it. Plus, it might confuse him."

Desiree remained silent at first as she clasped the one-year-old's bracelets on his upper arms and wrist. But as she pulled out his necklace with the large crystal gem from the jewelry box, she spoke again, "I don't see any harm in teaching him the language, Vlad. Many ghosts know it. It's just something he can learn."

Vlad sighed as he watched his wife placed the necklace over Danny's head, the crystal quickly turning green as it kissed the child's symbol.

"Teach him if you want. But you will have to forgive me if I do not aid you with the task. I do not want to teach him that language."

Desiree just stared at her sober husband with slight surprise. She didn't know he felt so strongly about this. But then she sighed herself and nodded in understanding. "Alright. I'm sure I can manage it on my own."

Vlad placed his hand against her face and smiled softly at her. He wasn't upset with her. And he knew she wasn't upset with him when she smiled back in reassurance.

"Preta!" Danny announced, clapping his hands together after having placed his little crown on his head without his parents seeing him.

Vlad grinned. "Yes, you are ready," he replied, causing Danny giggle.

"And it's about time you got ready as well, hmm?" Desiree added with a raised eyebrow.

Vlad pouted, but nodded. "Alright," he said, before standing up and heading out of the room.

"Da?" Danny asked, tilting his head.

"He has to get ready, Danny. Or he'll be in trouble. You don't want Daddy to get in trouble, do you?" she asked with a teasing look.

"Tub-al? Da-di?" He quickly shook his head.

Desiree smiled, before she lifted a hand and suddenly a fruit that looked like a cherry appeared in her hand. "Cerizo?" she asked, offering him the large fruit.

Danny gasped happily and took the fruit with both hands. As he bit into it, his mother gently ordered, "Don't move."

The toddler didn't protest as she stood and moved towards the bathroom. He was too busy enjoying his treat and getting red goo all over his hands to care about anything else.

* * *

Finally at the party, Danny blinked at all the ghosts around him, lavishing him with sweet words and kisses. It would be overwhelming if he had not grown use to it. But, today, there were more ghosts than what he was used to seeing at once. He didn't really understand it was his birthday. But he did understand that everyone was happy, including his parents. And that made him very happy.

After more greetings and small talk, the royal family moved deeper into the large room; and it was then that Danny noticed a large table stacked both colorful boxes.

"Dah…" he gasped in disbelief, getting his father attention.

Vlad looked curiously at his son, but realizing what had him so surprised his chuckled and said, "Like your gifts, do you?"

Danny tilted his head in response, but seeing his father smiling at him he quickly grinned back.

"Come here. Let's have a closer look," Vlad said secretively, earning a giggle from his son who quickly went into his open arms.

Desiree shook her head in amusement as she followed after her boys. She watched as her husband handed the one-year-old one of the boxes. In turn, Danny inspected it curiously, even going as far as shaking it.

The child did not know he had to open the wrapped box to see what was inside it. But Vlad knew that if he showed him, his son would catch on quickly.

"My, he's grown!"

The king and queen turned and found Lydia and Ghostwriter floating to them with a soon-to-be-one-year-old Ember.

"And so has she!" Desiree said, hugging Lydia and Ghostwriter, before taking Ember from his hands.

Vlad greeted them as well, before turning his attention to Ember who stared at him and his wife with large curious eyes. Her blue hair was tied in pigtails and she was wearing a light blue dress. Her pierced ears were adorned note-shaped earrings…

Lydia grabbed Danny, who whined when he lost his grip on the shiny box and it fall to the floor. "We haven't seen you since your presentation, little Prince," she said, tickling him under his chin.

The attention quickly made Danny forget the box and he giggled.

"Hi!" Ember suddenly exclaimed, staring up at Vlad and Desiree.

"Aren't you the dearest thing?" Vlad said with a smile, grabbing Ember from his wife.

"Hi!" she beamed again, before giggling.

Vlad laughed lightly. "If I heard right from your uncle, your formation day is in a week's time, hmm?"

"Yes, and if we heard correctly, someone likes music," Desiree added, before swirling her right hand above her left, her quick spell leaving behind a gold music box in her hand.

The Queen tuned the key in the back, and then opened the box. Instantly, pink little notes floated out of it and began to dance around the toddler while they played a sweet little medley.

Ember squealed in happiness "Muziko! Muziko! Muziko!" she exclaimed, jumping in the king's arms.

It was then that Danny finally noticed the other toddler and his eyes widened in surprise. Clearly, he had never seen another ghost his size before.

"Da," he called, pointing at Ember, who finally also noticed him and blinked curiously at him.

Desiree gave Lydia the music box, before taking Danny from her and bringing him closer to the little girl. "Look who has come to see you, Danny. It's Ember."

Danny just stared back at the other child, before slowly looking back at his parents and babbling something.

"It's okay, Daniel. She is a friend…," Vlad assured him as he and his wife placed the toddler's on the ground.

"Fe…" he tried to repeat, looking back at the little girl.

Ember just brought her hands to her mouth, clearly unsure of what to do. But feeling a bit intimated, she quickly looked up at her parents, who just as readily reassured her. But then suddenly, Ember squeaked in alarm when she felt something grab one of her feet.

"Stranga," Danny muttered, pulling at the small appendage that he didn't have.

Ember frowned before pushing him away, "No!" she shouted angrily.

Danny frowned, causing Vlad to chuckle. "Be nice, Daniel. Come, let's open some of your presents."

Danny slowly moved his eyes to see what he's father was doing. "See?" Vlad said, ripping away the paper from one of the boxes. "It's fun."

But the Prince just stared as his father placed some boxes down in between him and Ember. He then slowly grabbed one of the boxes as he watched his father rip more paper away from the box he held.

Danny looked back at his own box; and with a bit of hesitation, he tried ripping the paper off it, too. He gasped when he heard the ripping noise.

But right then, Ember suddenly grabbed one of the boxes herself and wasted no time in ripping away the colorful paper. She giggled and babbled excitedly as she grabbed another one and did the same thing.

Danny just watched her for a moment. But he then slowly grinned, before flying over to her and offering her another present. "Fun!" he shouted.

Ember grinned back as she grabbed the gift from him and vigorously ripped it apart.

Suddenly, Danny brightened even more and began giving all the boxes to Ember, who continued to rip them up. Neither of toddler paid a bit of mind to what was inside any of the boxes.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at the two, before chuckling. "I suppose that's one way to do it."

The other adults laughed as they continued to watch them for a moment longer. But then, deciding they would be fine on their own for a bit, Desiree quickly made the two toddlers a playpen, before the four parents walked over to nearby table. They watched their children from there as they chatted amongst themselves.

Sometime later, Ember and Danny were lying on top of boxes and wrapping paper, while fiddling with a toy that had caught their interest eventually.

Suddenly, Ember gasped and stood up. "Unkie!" she screamed, attempting to get out of the play pen.

Danny looked up and noticed the girl's action. He looked towards where she was staring and his face also brightened. "Skulky!" he said with a grin.

What had the two so excited was the sight of Skulker, who had just walked up to the four parents. Danny knew the ghost very well since his father spent a lot of time with him. And despite that Skulker found the Prince annoying at times, deep inside he had grown fond of his best friend's son.

Not that the hunter was about to admit it, though.

"Skulker! There you are!" Plasmius said, standing up, "What took you?"

Skulker, who had a cage in his hand, lifted it up to the king's eye level. "He got out of his cage, so I had to chase him around my house," he explained, somewhat annoyed.

Vlad chuckled as he inspected the creature within the cage. "Can he understand our language yet?"

"Some, he's still very young," Skulker replied.

Vlad opened the cage and pulled out the small ghost. He yapped happily at him, while his tail waged. The small ghost resembled a dog with green fur and red eyes.

"See, Des, he's small. I think he's good for Daniel," Vlad stated, showing his wife the young pup.

Desiree smiled and nodded her head. "He's cute," she agreed.

"Come let's go show him his new companion," Vlad ushered.

Everyone stood and headed over to the toddlers, who were already looking at the creature in the king's hands.

"Um, Plasmius?" Skulker began warily as he followed his friend. "There is something you must know about that ghost before you---"

"Alright. You can tell me later, Skulker," the King cut off, clearly eager to show his son his gift.

"Daniel, look what your mommy and I got for you," he told his son, lowering the puppy inside the playpen with him.

Danny gasped as little ghost ran up to him and began to sniff him. Ember quickly hid behind Danny, looking unsure at the tail-wagging, excited green puppy. But then, the dog began to lick the Prince's face; and while he giggled, Ember scrunched her face in distaste.

"Wha, Da?" Danny babbled, looking up at his father.

"You like him? He's your new companion," Vlad said.

Danny didn't understand what his father was saying, but he was still very happy with the puppy. And he showed it by quickly wrapping his arms around the puppy in a hug.

Of course, everyone thought it was the most adorable sight.

Ember soon lost her fear of the dog; and seeing a squeaky toy that had been inside one of the gift boxes, she quickly picked it up and offered it to the ghost pup.

The dog was thrilled with the toy and began to bite on it vigorously, the squeaking sound coming from it only exciting him more.

"So, what's his name?" Ghostwriter asked curiously.

Skulker shrugged. "The mother called it Cujo."

"Well, that's a nice name," Lydia said with a smile.

Vlad gave Desiree an unsure look; but she just shrugged in amusement. The king sighed and said, "Cujo it is, then."

Right then, Ember, who had just been watching Cujo play with his new toy, suddenly reached forward and took the squeaky toy right out of his mouth.

It turned out to be a big mistake.

In an instant, the small puppy grew into a big, ten-foot tall puppy.

**_"RUF!"_**

The dog's voice vibrated throughout the entire ballroom, causing everyone to turn their attention to the huge dog.

Ember dropped the toy as her eyes widened with fear. The dog was wagging his tail expectantly at her, but she didn't see that. What she saw was the large, sharp teeth inches from her face.

Danny too was staring wide-eyed at Cujo, but he had more of an awed expression on his face. He had never seen something so big in his life… and it was his...

He grinned.

_**"MOMMMY!"**_ Ember screeched, the symbol on her chest glowing brightly.

Lydia and Ghostwriter gasped when their own symbols glowed at the same instant. "Ember!" they shouted as they quickly picked her up and away from the large ghost.

Vlad and Desiree looked as equally horrified; but it was the Queen who quickly grabbed their son out of harm's way. At that same moment, the King looked at his best friend, and angrily asked, "Skulker, where the blazes did you get this thing?! It surely did not come from the litter I had asked you to pick from!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Skulker replied, sounding flustered." The litter you picked out was still too young. So, I picked him. But it turns out he has the ability to change his size!"

"Skulker," Vlad said with heavy exasperation. "What part of small did you not---"

"RUF-RUF!" Cujo suddenly barked when Desiree tried to move further away from him after the dog attempted to get closer to Danny in her arms.

Vlad gasped at seeing the ghost dog moving closer to his wife and son. He instantly flew to their side, and put himself in between them and Cujo, a glare on his face as he said to the pup, "Bad dog! Sit down!"

Cujo's happy expression vanished. "Grr…."

Vlad gasped again and quickly darted to the left as the ghost dog attempted to snap him in two. "Skulker!" the king shouted in alarm as Cujo suddenly lunged at him. Instantly, the King was force to flee as the snarling dog gave chase.

"Da!" Danny exclaimed in delight, believing it was all a game. And the toddler just loved chase games!

"Danny!" Desiree exclaimed in alarm as the toddler turned intangible and escaped her hold.

Danny flew after his father and companion, causing Desiree to chase after them as well.

A silence reigned through the room as everyone stared wide-eyed at the Ghost King, who suddenly flew out of the ballroom with Cujo hot on his trail, followed by the Prince, and finally the Queen taking the end. It was such a strange sight that no one knew how to react. Well, almost no one.

Lydia glared at her brother. "Skulker, are you mad? How are you going to get a one year old a bipolar ghost dog!"

Skulker rolled his eyes. "He just needs a little training."

"Looks to me like he needs a bit of taming, too," Ghostwriter said seriously as he heard the King's shout echo from outside the room.

Lydia's frowned deepened as she placed her hand on her hips and said, "Well?"

Skulker gave her an annoyed look as he replied, "Alright."

Without anymore words, the hunter flew after the royal family and their new addition….

* * *

If it wasn't hard enough to keep an eye on a one-year-old that could walk, it was three times as harder to keep an eye on one that could fly! And the King and Queen knew that firsthand.

"Daniel!" Vlad shouted in alarm when he looked behind him and saw his son grab a hold of the dog's tail.

Cujo immediately felt the extra weight and jolted to a stop. The pup quickly forgot about the King in favor of staring back at what had grabbed his tail.

"Danny!/Daniel" Vlad and Desiree shouted as they flew at their son, watching how the dog suddenly opened his large mouth and brought towards the Prince.

But all that touched Danny was a large, wet, green tongue. The dog instantly turned into a small puppy again and continued to lick his companion. The baby just squealed in delight, not caring that he was getting covered in green, sticky saliva.

Desiree quickly picked up Danny, too relieved that he was okay to care that he was covered in dog drool.

Vlad cautiously grabbed the puppy, who no longer seemed to be upset with him and just yapped happily at him.

"Oh, good, he changed back," Skulker said causally, landing beside his friend.

Vlad glared at him, before giving him the dog. "Take him back where he came from," he ordered.

"He's not going to harm your son," Skulker said with a frown.

"How do you know that? He almost bit my head off! What if he turns on Daniel or someone else?!"

"You yelled at him. That's why he got angry at you, Plasmius," Skulker answered.

"No, Skulker. Take him away," Vlad said firmly.

Danny somehow seemed to sense what was going on, and his bottom lip began to quiver. "Mia hun… Da," he whimpered, reaching towards the puppy.

Vlad's eyebrows creased at seeing his son the verge of tears. "Daniel…" The king sighed, knowing that he couldn't explain the situation to his son because he was too young to understand. All he saw was that his new playmate was about to be taken away from him.

Vlad looked at his wife for help, and she smiled in return. The king knew his wife well enough to understand what she was thinking without her voicing it.

The king let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you sure he's harmless?" he asked his friend.

Skulker smirked. "To those he likes? Yes."

Vlad groaned.

"Relax, he likes you. Trust me, when he doesn't like someone, he shows it immediately. He just needs a bit of training and perhaps a few boundaries as well."

Vlad grabbed the pup from his friend and studied it with a frown. Then, knowing the creature understood their ghost language, he said to him in it, "Behave, or you're gone, agreed?"

Cujo yapped and licked the king in agreement. Vlad made a disgusted face, before lowering the dog on the ground.

Desiree lowered the now cleaned Danny beside the dog. And the toddler hugged his companion again, clearly feeling happy to see he was staying.

As they all silently headed back to the ballroom, Danny climbed up on Cujo, who happily gave him a ride on his back. But when they arrived, the King and Queen instantly noticed everyone was still shocked by the events, especially when the dog had knocked down and broken several things on his way out of the ballroom.

Vlad looked at Desiree, and she gave him a nod. The Queen then stepped forward and lifted her hands. Quickly a pink mist formed in her hand and then extended through the entire room. Everything that had been destroyed amazingly began to repair itself. And soon, the place was as it was before the dog's rampage.

"Please, continue," Vlad said, his grin breaking the tension in the air.

Everyone chuckled; and when the music resumed, so did the little Prince's birthday party.

"You're amazing, my dear," Vlad said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Desiree smirked at him, "Hmm… I suppose I am," she shot back.

"Tsk, maybe I should have said delightfully coy," the king whispered teasingly in her ear.

"My King wouldn't have it any other way," she quirked, turning around in his hold.

"Quite true," he said with a sultry smile, before reluctantly letting her go, knowing they had guests to which attend.

The couple took Danny and Cujo back to the playpen. And with a little bit of coaxing from her parents, Ember soon joined them.

As the adults merrily chatted away, Danny played with his two friends, not knowing that this was just one of his many adventures to come with them…

* * *

Clockwork saw the whole thing from his tower and smirked knowingly.

"All is as it should be"

And then he left, after all he was the guardian of the little toddler and he wasn´t about to miss his first birthday.

Even though, he already knew what was going to happen for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**So eh yeah, great adventure eh?**_

_**You all know what to do, you just read so now review.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
